It takes a village to raise a child
by Pandora's Cube
Summary: Nero and Ayel get turned into 5 year olds. Written for the kink meme so it's kinda cracky


I wrote this for the kink meme so that's why it's kinda cracky. A big thank you to TJSparkles for beta-ing this for me. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"Want Spock dead! Want Spock dead now!" Nero screamed, throwing himself onto the floor, kicking and hitting it with his tiny fists.

Ayel, who had been standing quietly behind his now child captain, walked over to McCoy and reached up, making grabbing motions with his hands. McCoy rolled his eyes but picked up the tiny Romulan, who began sucking his thumb while laying his head on the doctor's shoulder.

"Should we do something?" Kirk asked, "This can't be good for him."

"What would you do, Captain? I believe it would be best if we let him wear himself out," Spock said

Kirk opened his mouth to argue when Nero ran up and punched him in the shin hard. "Oww," He grabbed his leg as Nero ran to Spock and did the same. Clearly unhappy with Spock's lack of reaction, he fell to the grounds as he stopped screaming.

"Want," He gasped for a breath, "Hug!"

Kirk smiled and picked up Nero, who struggled against him. "Not from you," He said, hitting the captain in the nose. Kirk quickly put him back down. Nero ran to McCoy and latched onto his leg crying more into the doctor's pants leg.

"Goddamnit, Jim." McCoy called for Nurse Chapel and handed her Ayel. "What exactly are you going to do with these two until we get back to Earth?"

"Well, seeing as they both like you I figure you could watch them." Kirk smiled, "Come on Spock, we have a ship to run."

"Oh no, I'm a doctor not a babysitter. I've got better things to do than watch two Romulan brats."

"The captain may be right, doctor." Spock said, "The sickbay would be a safe environment and because of their attachment, they are more likely to listen to you."

"Pick me up." Nero demanded, cutting off whatever argument McCoy had. The now five-year old captain jumped up and down to get the doctor's attention.

"Damnit," McCoy said, "How'd this happen again?"

"Transporter accident," Kirk said walking out of the sickbay, followed closely by Spock. "Scotty's working on it. Until it's fixed they're yours. And remember Bones, no cussing in front of the children."

* * *

"Jim, you gotta do something," McCoy said. He had walked onto the bridge with the two young Romulans looking more frustrated the usual. "I can't get anything done with these two running around my sickbay."

"They seemed to be good now," Kirk smiled.

"You're not listening to me. They have to be watched constantly. The only good thing is whenever Nero throws things; Ayel follows behind him and puts them back where they belong."

"See, they watch themselves," Kirk tuned around to see both the children sitting in his chair. Nero was holding a miniature version of Narada and Ayel had a miniature Enterprise. "Whoa, cool, where did you get those?" Kirk bent down to be at their level. "Can I see?"

He was handed the Enterprise, but Nero hugged the Narada closer. "Scotty gave it to me. And you can't touch it." He said.

"Why not?"

"You blew it up," Ayel said as Nero glared at the captain.

"Actually, Spock did that."

Nero's eyes narrowed and Kirk realized he shouldn't have brought up Spock. He braced himself for Nero to throw another fit or scream, but he didn't. Nero just hugged the toy ship even closer and started crying softly.

"What's wrong? What did I say?"

"I miss it," Nero said softly. Ayel put an arm around him patting his back.

"Hey, it's okay kid" Kirk said. "Look, you got it right there." He pointed to the toy spaceship in the child's hands. This seemed to placate Nero, who started to make the little Narada fly. Kirk gave Ayel back his ship and walked over to McCoy with a smile. "See Bones, kids are easy. Leave them here for awhile."

McCoy quickly walked off the bridge before Kirk could change his mind, muttering things that shouldn't be said in the presence of children.

"Okay, so it looks like you guys are staying with us for a little bit," Kirk said walking back toward the command chair. "So why don't you two let me sit in the chair…"

"No" Nero cut him off "We want to sit here."

"But I'm.."

"Captain," He was cut off again, but this time by Spock. "You have already upset them once today; I do not think it would be wise to provoke them again."

Kirk looked at Spock, then to his chair where Nero and Ayel were playing quietly. He opened his mouth, closed it, and then turned around. "Chekov!"

"Yes, Keptin?"

"Stand up"

Chekov did as he was ordered and Kirk sat in his chair.


End file.
